


Золото дураков

by Red_Sally



Category: Santa Barbara (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Мейсон/Ченнинг, мнимый инцест. Будьте осторожны.
Kudos: 3





	Золото дураков

Во взгляде Ченнинга редко можно было заметить откровенное превосходство, невзирая на все его заслуги на поприще любимого сына и наследника. Он мог порой посмотреть свысока на сестренок, но только изредка и только так, как смотрел на них сам СиСи: по-отечески, покровительственно и снисходительно. В исполнении Ченнинга выходило смешно и нарочито, а вовсе не солидно, особенно когда ему было лет шестнадцать, но его это ничуть не смущало.  
Иногда Ченнинг смотрел на родителей совсем по-детски: отличник, ждущий похвалы, поощрения, подтверждения, что его труды замечены. Так он смотрел, когда получил школьный табель, когда стал королем выпускного бала, когда пришли документы из колледжа, – не забывая, впрочем, копировать и суровые повадки отца.  
Реже всего он смотрел на знакомых девчонок: точно видел что-то поверх их голов. Беспроигрышный был ход: они всегда тащились от этой отстраненности, неважно, был Ченнинг весел или задумчив, они липли к нему, пользуясь его вежливостью и не опасаясь показаться навязчивыми, и ни одна не могла с уверенностью сказать, было ли ему до нее дело.  
Мейсон подозревал, что не было никакого.  
Еще бы, какие могли быть девчонки, если Ченнинг всерьез метил в преемники состояния Кэпвелла старшего и думать не думал о том, что на самом деле он всего-навсего второй? Мейсона бесило то, как аккуратно семья, за исключением, может быть, Иден, обходит вниманием его старшинство. Так что он всегда с азартом напоминал братишке о своем существовании, по случаю и без такового. Но, наталкиваясь на взгляд, адресованный только ему, всякий раз довольно быстро осекался и замолкал.  
На Мейсона Ченнинг смотрел не так, как на других. Мейсон никак не мог прочитать этот взгляд, слишком странно блестели глаза. Может быть, думалось Мейсону, вот так вот выглядит наглое торжество на его лице, правильном, как у СиСи, и кукольно-красивом, как у Софии? Может, он нарочно смотрел так, как будто Мейсон стоял перед ним босиком и нагишом, все обиды, злость и комплексы наружу, ковыряй – не хочу? Может, Ченнинг видел его насквозь? Или просто снова пытался на свой лад копировать папу? Но Мейсон не помнил у отца таких эмоций: куда чаще он заставлял СиСи хмуриться, морщиться гневно и брезгливо, сжимать зубы, повышать голос, выходя из себя.  
Ченнинг улыбался. Приближался день его восемнадцатилетия, родители готовили грандиозное торжество, а потом обещали, что дадут ему оторваться как следует. Мейсон сразу дал понять, как серьезны его сомнения в том, что Ченнинг имеет хоть какое-то представление о смысле слова «оторваться», тем более что даже в колледже у него была репутация идеального парня. Наверняка к нему на праздник припрутся с десяток таких же отглаженных зубрил в галстучках, то-то будет весело.  
«Чертов идеальный парень», – бросил Мейсон в улыбающееся лицо и ушел, борясь с желанием разбить Ченнингу нос.  
Вечеринка действительно оказалась грандиозной. Самое паршивое – Мейсон ошибся насчет гостей. В особняке яблоку негде было упасть: казалось, приехали даже те, кто знал Ченнинга только понаслышке. Включая старшекурсников.  
Мейсон был пьян.  
Он набрался довольно быстро, тем более что останавливать его никто не собирался: полностью доверяя Ченнингу, София и СиСи оставили дом в его распоряжении и уехали из города на все выходные. От грохота музыки у Мейсона звенело в ушах. Стащив из отцовского бара бутылку виски, из которой было отпито меньше всего, он направился к себе, чтобы наконец закончить вечер в достойном обществе: в своем собственном.  
В комнатах на верхнем этаже было темно, тихо и как будто пусто. Однако за дверью спальни Ченнинга, расположенной по подлому соседству со спальней Мейсона, явно что-то происходило.  
– Ну и че ты жмешься, – шептал кто-то, – можно же уже, ну.  
Мейсон подумал было, что Ченнинг вовсе не такой уж золотой паинька, каким хотел казаться, и эта мысль его немного развеселила. Но тут он услышал яростную возню, а затем – еще кое-что.  
– Послушай-ка, не еби мозг. Мне надоело за двоих надрачивать. Хочешь сосаться – заведи девочку. Либо подставляй задницу, либо…  
Что «либо», Мейсон дослушивать не стал. Шепот принадлежал не Ченнингу, так что, распахнув дверь, он ворвался в комнату как был, перехватив на всякий случай бутылку за горлышко.  
Зрелище ему предстало то еще.  
Ченнинг, высокий и жилистый, выглядел сущим мозгляком рядом с каким-то незнакомым парнем, больше всего похожим на регбиста, забывшего снять защиту. Тот при появлении гостя ослабил хватку, так что Ченнинг, оттолкнув его, встал рядом с Мейсоном.  
– А это еще что за хрен? – спросил он. – Хахаль твой?  
Мейсону стало смешно и гадко. Он молча шагнул к регбисту и врезал ему по носу. Это было единственное, что он успел, прежде чем получить сдачу с процентами. Уже лежа на полу, он услышал крик Ченнинга – злой, не болезненный – и топот ног прочь из комнаты. В голове оглушительно гудело, челюсть и ребра болели так, что он даже думать не мог, не то что подняться. Так и валялся на полу, а рядом – разбившаяся бутылка из отцовского бара.  
Сознание выхватывало реальность клочками, обрывками, малопонятными порознь. Мейсону казалось, что он плывет куда-то в горячей воде и не может вдохнуть, что одежда на нем вдруг стала тяжелой и грозит раздавить его, он даже пытался мычать что-то в благодарность, когда брюки, рубашка и майка по очереди принялись куда-то исчезать. К лицу прикоснулось холодное, и Мейсон блаженствовал, пока оно скользило вокруг разбитой скулы и распухшего носа, спускалось согревающейся влагой по шее и груди к синяку, залившему ребра. Боль прошла, растворившись в смешанной с алкоголем крови, но голова по-прежнему отказывалась работать, так что на какое-то время он все же вырубился, предоставив миру самому разбираться со всем остальным.  
Очнулся он примерно в том же состоянии, с той лишь разницей, что теперь он был не один.  
Откуда взялась девчонка, Мейсон не имел ни малейшего понятия, но это его и не особенно волновало. Главное было в том, что она была здесь, и Мейсон явно что-то пропустил, потому что ощущению теплых губ вокруг члена должно было что-то предшествовать, разве нет? Как он ее сюда затащил, чья это комната, неужели это какая-то подружка Ченнинга, блядь, как хорошо, наплевать, наплевать на все…  
Мейсон, может быть, даже толкался в мягкий рот, хотя собственное тело было вялым, неповоротливым, глаза отказывались открываться. Сознание то выплывало в реальность, где ему делали обалденный минет, а он не мог даже голову поднять, чтобы познакомиться, то тонуло в полузабытье, тупой боли, толчками пульса отдающейся в черепе, и успокаивающем шепоте Ченнинга, спасенного Мейсоном от какого-то чудовища. Воображение подсовывало то грузный силуэт гориллы, то медвежью башку на покатых, лишенных шеи плечах, но образы становились все более размытыми. Телу не было дела до шуток воображения, голос Ченнинга таял, превращаясь в невнятные, сдавленные звуки, вздохи, приглушенные стоны, почему-то отзывавшиеся в члене Мейсона сводящей с ума вибрацией.  
Он пропустил момент, когда в голове резко и болезненно прояснилось. За миг до того, как его подбросило на одеяле, до того, как, кончая, он с силой толкнулся в узкое горячее горло, он все-таки поднял голову и наткнулся взглядом на стриженый мальчишеский затылок.  
А потом перед глазами снова все поплыло. Мейсон попытался было отпихнуть Ченнинга, но резкое движение оказалось совершенно лишним: его повело, в голове частой пульсацией крови взорвалась боль, отголоски оргазма не давали сердцу успокоиться, и стоило Мейсону снова рухнуть на одеяло, свет вокруг него померк.  
Изображать отключку не было нужды: он и так лежал пластом, точно все кости из него вынули. Ченнинг, черт бы его побрал, Ченнинг аккуратно обтер его член, осторожно вернул на место стянутые вниз трусы, поднялся и вышел из своей спальни. С первого этажа доносились звуки продолжавшейся вечеринки. Не испытывая ни малейшего желания задумываться о произошедшем ни на секунду, Мейсон сам не понял, как провалился в сон.  
Потом он видел в глазах Ченнинга страх и вопрос, потом – стыд и благодарность. Потом Ченнинга не стало, и Мейсон не почувствовал потери. Он никому не рассказывал о вечеринке – до тех пор, пока СиСи не довел его до ручки, и тогда Мейсона прорвало. Он не помнил, что именно орал, просто вдруг увидел, как СиСи мешком опускается на пол, и ошалел от того, что натворил. Не потому даже, что ранил отца сказанным, а потому что в бешенстве выдал тайну, которую Ченнинг, без сомнения, оберегал строже всего.  
Ченнинг смотрел на него не так, как на других. Может, в этом было все дело.


End file.
